


Advanced Techniques

by Ms31x129



Series: Tumblr XF Asks, Battles, Drabbles, Prompts etc. [6]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms31x129/pseuds/Ms31x129
Summary: Good Morning Agents!Welcome to the final requirement of Advanced Evade & Escape Techniques. This is the ultimate test from the training you have received and whether you pass or fail the course. If you have not checked into FBI headquarters in 48 hours a rescue team will be dispatched. An emergency generator has been set up that will provide minimal power for 36 hours.Good Luck, Agents.





	Advanced Techniques

**Author's Note:**

  * For [season4mulder](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=season4mulder).



> Dedicated due to a prompt on Tumblr with a drawing of Mulder and Scully thank to season4mulder and her request. Check out @cultureisdarkbeer version 'Dirty Talk With A Rabid Fox' here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884311

9:00 a.m.  
FBI Headquarters  
Assistant Director Skinner’s Office

"Agent Mulder & Agent Scully, you have two choices. You can either go to this year's team building seminar in Oklahoma. Or there is a joint CIA / FBI advanced partner class on Evade & Escape Techniques."

Mulder and Scully had barely sat down when Skinner issued his ultimatum, noticing them for a second in his peripheral vision before speaking. He could imagine the 2 of them glancing at each other, Scully shrugging slightly. Mulder probably rolling his eyes, his brain coming up with some excuse not to attend. Here it comes the indrawn breath 1, 2, 3 …

Skinner finally looks up, Mulder's mouth is open. "Non-compliance will result in suspension without pay for 6 weeks." Mulder's mouth snaps shut and Scully reaches out to cover his forearm with her hand. "Sir Agent Mulder and I will attend the joint CIA / FBI training… right Mulder?" It wasn't really a question.

Mulder could feel Scully’s thumb - feather-light - stroking up and down his arm. Jesus Christ! It was so subtle, but even so he started to sweat, lately - pardon the cliche’ - he felt like a walking hard-on around her. Did she know what she what she was doing to him? He felt a distinct tingle run up his arm, like a fuzzy caterpillar inching its way along his nerve endings and straight to his groin. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a slight smile grace her plump lips - oh she knew alright - the minx.

It was all Scully could do not to laugh at Mulder’s head nodding like one of those bobblehead hound dogs that were popular in the 70’s. “Right,” he cleared his throat as he stood and grabbed the forms and travel packet that had appeared in Skinner’s hand. “C’mon Scully.” Mulder pulled her up by her arm and hustled her out the door, Skinner was still staring at the closed door after Mulder and Scully’s quick exit. That was just too easy, Mulder didn’t even put up a fuss. Skinner could feel a headache starting to form right between his eyes, Mulder and the CIA - oh shit. Skinner dropped his head into his hands, the New Spartans Case, how did he let that slip his mind, Mulder and to an extent Scully hadn’t endeared themselves to the Agents on that case. He hoped that any animosity wouldn’t come back to bite Mulder, Scully or him in the ass.

6:00am  
Unknown location

Soft, softness brushing his cheek, smells so good. Breathe deep, draw the sweet scented air through his nose and deep into his lungs. Sigh. Her weight feels so good on him, surrounding him, ahh Scully. Her nose and lips against his neck, each puff of air she exhales tickling and arousing at the same time. Her breasts pressing into his chest, her nipples are hard - he can feel them. Oh yes. He takes a deep breath and rubs against her with a little tilt of each shoulder, dragging those soft mounds and hard points side to side. He longs to take one, no both, yes both into his mouth.

Mulder’s eyes are still closed when he feels her lips kissing and then her tongue licking the skin of his neck. “Mmm… Mulder.” He turns his head down to meet her mouth in a long hot and wet kiss. Mulder moans when she starts grinding her hips in circles and then up and down his length. Why in the hell are his pants still on? The suddenly overpowering fragrance of her arousal makes him dizzy and crazy at the same time. He needs to be in her. Right now. She’s panting and Mulder knows she’s close, the way her breath starts hitching, the way her teeth are scraping down the pulse in his neck.

Scully gives a final deep grinding twist and groans out her climax, Mulder splays his hands along her back and hips pulling her down onto him forcefully and realizes his hands are handcuffed round her. He opens his eyes and takes in their surroundings. Fuck. Where in the hell?

“Scully … Scully.” She’s still lethargic from her orgasm and she doesn’t want to emerge from the bliss rolling through her, but something in Mulder’s tone a hint of worry, panic maybe. Scully raises her head and looks into his face, a satisfied smile on her own before she sits up fully and finds her wrists handcuffed to a chair. Mulder’s hands cuffed behind her, both of their ankles tied to the chair legs and his still rock hard erection beneath her.

“What in the hell, Mulder?” She’s shifting around trying to figure out how they’re going to get out of the predicament they’re in. She finally stills with Mulder’s tortured plea. “Please...Scu - Scully… stay still.” Scully looks at Mulder beads of sweat are pooling on his face, neck and chest, he licks his lips and he leaves his tongue hanging out for a moment, a drop of saliva suspended on the tip, his breathing is labored as he struggles for control.

Scully leans toward him which causes her hips to shift backwards, Mulder grunts and thrusts up into her, she grits her teeth, she’s still hyper-sensitive and hisses from the friction. “Sorry,” Scully apologizes. “What’s the last thing you remember Mulder?”

“I remember the Agent Morrison congratulating all of us for completing the course… and then, and then going for lunch…” Mulder and Scully each speak simultaneously, “Having a toast with all the other agents.”

“We were fucking drugged! Mulder!” Looking around Mulder could see they were in a room about 12 x 12, there was one window and the sun was starting to fill the room with light. He could see other objects in the room. A desk, a couple of chairs, a door opened to a bathroom maybe? There is also a small refrigerator on the far wall, his eyes scan the room more and that’s when Mulder sees the blackboard.

_Good Morning Agents!_

_Welcome to the final requirement of Advanced Evade & Escape Techniques. This is the ultimate test from the training you have received and whether you pass or fail the course. If you have not checked into FBI headquarters in 48 hours a rescue team will be dispatched. An emergency generator has been set up that will provide minimal power for 36 hours._

_Good Luck, Agents._

Scully shook her head in disbelief after Mulder read the writing, damn CIA, why’d she have to pick the training course. “Okay, Mulder I think if you can tilt us forward on the front legs just a little there should enough slack in the ropes to use my feet and slide the knots off the back legs of the chair.”

Mulder glanced down and thought Scully’s plan was sound, if the knots weren’t too tight, it should work. Scully uses the chair legs to pry her shoes off, her toes would be more agile for action she’s about to try. He only hopes his legs are strong enough after being in the same position for who knows how many hours. Mulder moved his hands as far down as he could and grabbed Scully’s ass firmly before looking in her eyes. “Be quick, Scully.” She nods in agreement and with a shift of his weight he stands leans forward and pushes.

Scully hooks her toes around the knots as best she can and then pushes the knots inch by inch down the chair leg. Luckily she is able to get them both off with minimal struggle and her feet were free. They ended up deciding to tilt the chair sideways and do one foot at a time for Mulder, since Scully was working backward and couldn’t see, it had to be by feel.

Finally Mulders feet and legs were free too. Now to deal with the intricacies of their bodies being interlocked with handcuffs. “Scully if you can use the rungs of the chair to stand a little I should be able to slide down enough that then you can sort step over me and once your legs are together I should be able to slide my arms down all the way for you to step free.”

“Okay.” Scully agrees quickly. This is easier said than done, Mulder manages to shimmy down, but then his arms are stretched awkwardly up and under Scully’s armpits and his neck is digging into the seat of the chair. Scully’s muscles are quivering when she hears, “Jesus Christ Scully you’re not fucking wearing any panties,” and feels Mulder’s nose burrowing into her, his tongue taking a long satisfying lick and quick suck on her clit.

She can’t take it, the overload of sensation, she puts one foot back on the floor, “Down… now! Mulder,” and steps over Mulder’s body with the other. Mulder drags his arms down, around her hips and buttocks, her thighs, knees, calves and finally her feet. He can’t help himself, his erection has only gotten harder, if that’s possible - and he nibbles his way down her bare legs finally ending with a kiss to her ankle. Scully lets out a sobbing breath and shivers when she hears a zipper. She looks back and sees Mulder on his knees erection in his hands, her own now holding the back of the chair clench and unclench.

Mulder stands dragging her skirt up higher, higher until it’s around her waist. His fingers are sliding between her legs and she feels the scrape of metal against her flesh. She wants to be worried about camera surveillance or audio recording, but right now she just wants Mulder to quench the fire scorching it’s way through her. Mulder steps to the side of her, reaching under, opening her blouse and pulling both of her breasts out of the cups of her bra. He pinches and rolls her nipples with his fingertips, bends over and claims her mouth. He pulls away after a few moments, “I need you, Scully….I…”

Mulder drags his hands along her side, her hip and her buttocks in his journey until he’s standing behind her. Scully widens her stance as the head of Mulder’s cock is - poised, firmly pressed just where they both want it. She looks back over her shoulder, locking eyes with him, they are glazed with passion. “Then take me Mulder…”

Scully pushes her hips back, but Mulder has a firm hold on her ass, thumbs right along the crease finger splayed wide. He pushes straight into her no hesitation, no fumbling, a slow firm glide until he’s reached the limit and hits her cervix. They both shudder, Mulder has taken her from behind before, but this seems different, he feels so huge inside her. She needs him to move, why isn’t he moving? The thought is barely formed, and he does. Oh yes he does.

Every thrust Mulder makes is a full slow dragging slide out and a faster stroke in over and over. “I can feel you Scully, you’re almost there aren’t you?” Scully drops her head, wants to laugh at seeing her breasts dangling - swaying back and forth with every snap of Mulder’s hips. She can’t laugh, not now her lungs feel like they’re ready to explode. “Tell me!” He demands his voice sounds desperate - pleading.

“YES!” Scully screams out, her head snapping back, her orgasm ripping through her. Mulder yells out her name, thrusting quickly until his own climax overtakes him. He feels her vaginal walls rippling around his cock as it pulses and purges his semen deep inside of her. It’s not long before the final tremors are over and both of them are spent. Mulder’s erection slips from inside her, not completely flaccid, he moves his thumbs, his hands in a soothing almost petting motion and sees the reddened area the handcuffs have left on Scully’s fair skin. “Sorry...Scully,” he says before placing a gently kiss there. “It’s okay, Mulder,” she takes a breath. “Would you please see if you can find anything to get us out of these cuffs?”

“Yeah, yeah… of course.” Mulder manages to get his trousers back into place and at least buttoned. Going to the desk he finds it appears completely empty. What now? He’s just going to shut the last drawer when a glint catches his eye. There in the crack between the drawer bottom and the side panel is a small paperclip. “I found a paperclip Scully. Just a second.” With little effort Mulder quickly picks the lock on his handcuffs and then walks over and unlocks Scully’s. His fingers and thumbs massage the reddened rings around her wrists. “I’m going to fuckin kill them Scullly!” She stood up to her full height and took a step back, for a moment she was a little dizzy. Still holding her hands Mulder pulls her close and they embrace fully, kissing each other softly. Mulder pulls away, bringing each of her hands up and kissing those offending red rings. Scully sighs, “Mulder… I’m fair skinned they will fade… they weren’t overly tight. I, I think it mostly happened when we were … you know…”

Mulder nods his head even as he pulls her into his arms for another kiss. They each use the bathroom and grab some bottled water out of the fridge before trying the main door, which wasn’t locked at all. Mulder is beginning to wonder if this little exercise was really just to fuck with their heads, only now does he wonder why there was so much slack in the ropes binding them. Outside the building was their FBI issued car and the keys in the ignition. Getting in Mulder starts the car, he was going to pull out, but he still had to ask her.

"Scully where in the hell are your underwear?" Scully turns her head astonishment written on her face. "You don't remember?" Mulder searches his memories and it isn't long before Scully can see he knows. Mulder presses the button on the center console and inside under a stack of papers is her powder blue underwear. Mulder recalls hooking the matching bra the morning before when all he wanted to do was take it back off and make love the rest of the day.

Mulder smiles when his thoughts drift to after what they thought was the final class and were driving to meet the other agents for a meal maybe a drink or two. Scully had leaned over and started nibbling his ear. She had whispered a naughty suggestion or three. Then she had reached under her skirt and shimmied those lacey blue panties down those lovely legs of hers and stuffed them in his pocket.

Mulder had pulled into the parking lot with the beginnings of an erection. He was wondering how in the hell he was going to make it through the next hours - knowing Scully was naked under her skirt. He was afraid those panties and the musky smell they carried would be his undoing, he'd pulled them out of his pocket and put them in the console for safekeeping.

Mulder grabbed them out of the console "Your place or mine Scully?" He asked as he shoved the panties back into his pocket. Scully flashes him a sly smile and reaches over to walk her fingertips across his chest, "Mulder do you know I've had a fantasy of what it would feel like… to, to take all of my clothes off and recline on black leather? Do you know any place I could fulfill that fantasy?"

Mulder made it back to his apartment in 20 minutes. Skinner presented them with their completion certificate the following day - they were the only partners to succeed. Everyone else failed.


End file.
